ItBeARoomYo!
__TOC__ General Information The room's owner was vyn1415. After him was ItBeNickYo and someone after him that nobody remembers because he was never there. After this it was donseptico. The room in now currently owned by cargo11900. ItBeARoomYo! (or IBARY for short) is a magical land of fairies and pixies narhwhals on Kongregate. Many users reside here in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the rare and majestic Amphibious Girrafe, a beautiful and majestic animal that prey mainly on Whales and the occasional curious Kongregate member. Named by a cool guy named ItBeANickYo! back when he owned the room. Room Number 278, although its #1 in awesomeness, and cliches! We are a humble, simple folk. We prefer the humble meats of the cow, and the delicacy of the rare newb. No well known developers have come from the room either, we are like the suburbs of the suburbs to the city. When we are not tending to our livestock we like to play simple idle games, such as The Idle RPG, the best idle ever invented, i mean, who couldnt love a game when you "Find the ancient Puppy" The regulars of the room BBQCereal: In love with a whure. Doesn't log on often. Cupricflipper25: Loyal member of IBARY. He's always up for a good ol' friendly chat. Donseptico: A wise, old sage. The former room owner of IBARY. He enjoys baking, traveling, and long walks on the beach. DuctTape85 : Total phag. <3 Deusicarus:Young blood with an old soul. Jadedawg12345: The most heterosexual man in IBARY. JustAlayna: She's a slute. She cute as heck. Panticus Isn't racist or sexist, he hates everyone equally. The ex-regulars of the room (Note: Not all of the people on the list are gone from kongregate, most just went to a different room) Blshna65: He is a god damn Mexican, don't let him lie to you. Currently resides in Utopia (Hates tdogg with a passion even though they are friends) ColorGuardie0810 Shes does color guard! Does not log on anymore R.I.P Coyote99: Mighty leader against the noobs. Does not log on often, if so, resides in Utopia DimePiec3: Shes a hater *Warning* She is not nice... literally, to like anyone. Does not log on often, if so, resides in Utopia Dorkosaurusrexxx: Her name is yoli poli olie, and she is tdoggs <3. Logs on erraticly, if so, resides in Utopia IamMEnotUme: His name is damian...he is an alchoholic...joking. Does not log in often, unknown chat of residence. IVIetro: He takes all the men in his metrostation. Logs on erraticly, unknown chat of residence kat47752: Has never helped her Uncle jack off a horse. Doesn't log on often, normally a resident of IBARY. Los_DTenaces: Look, it was only once, that japanese girl was asking for it. Does not log on anymore R.I.P Odin75: Insane guitar hero. Does not log on often,if so, resides in Gibson Prosniper324: Tdogg is his "bitch" and makes him butter cakes often. Sgtcyclone: Squares, 'Nuff said. Does not log on anymore. Tdogg: A god amongst men.Currently resides in Utopia now. Tone13: Not tone12, tone12 is blue, this tone is pink. Does not log on anymore R.I.P Funny quotes and sayings "Capitalization and grammar are important, its the difference between Helping your Uncle Jack off a horse, and helping your uncle jack off a horse." Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners